The Quick Draw McGraw Show
The Quick Draw McGraw Show is the third cartoon television production created by Hanna-Barbera, starring an anthropomorphic cartoon horse named Quick Draw McGraw, following their success with The Ruff and Reddy Show and The Huckleberry Hound Show. The show debuted in syndication in the fall of 1959, sponsored by Kellogg's. Voice actor Daws Butler performed the lead character, Quick Draw. The series featured 3 cartoons per episode, one each by Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey, father and son dog duo Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy and cat and mouse detectives Snooper & Blabber. Michael Maltese crafted most of the episode stories. Screen Gems originally syndicated the series, followed later by Rhodes Productions, Taft H-B Program Sales, Worldvision Enterprises, then Turner Broadcasting, and now Warner Bros. Television (through their 1996 purchase of Turner). Currently, the show is aired on the Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang, the Canadian station Teletoon Retro and occasionally on the Infinity channel, broadcasting in the Middle East. Segments Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey Quick Draw (voiced by Daws Butler) was usually depicted as a sheriff in these short films set in the American Old West. Quick Draw was often accompanied by his deputy, a Mexican burro called Baba Looey (also voiced by Daws Butler). Although technically the side-kick, or deputy to the main character of Sheriff Quick Draw, Baba Looey is often portrayed as the more thoughtful half of the duo; at times realizing some detail about a given situation and trying desperately without success to caution Quick Draw of a trap or other danger. Quick Draw was assisted in some cartoons by his bloodhound Snuffles (voiced by Butler again), who refused to work until he was given a dog biscuit, after which he would hug himself and spring into the air, floating back down to Earth. Quick Draw spent a number of cartoons as his alter ego, the masked El Kabong, who used a guitar (a "Kabonger") to bash bad guys into submission. Writer Michael Maltese said the character was inspired by actor Douglas Fairbanks, Sr. as Zorro.John Crosby syndicated newspaper column, Jan. 3, 1960. Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy A young dachshund named Augie Doggie (voiced by Daws Butler) and his father Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Jimmy Durante) have different misadventures in their life. Snooper and Blabber A detective cat named Super Snooper (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Gardner as the character Archie from the radio show Duffy's Tavern) and his sidekick Blabber Mouse (also voiced by Daws Butler, originally voiced by Los Angeles radio announcer Elliot Field). In several cartoons, they had a private secretary named Hazel (voiced by Jean Vander Pyl), who was never seen on screen. Episodes Voice cast * Daws Butler - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Augie Doggie, Snagglepuss, Snuffles, Various * Elliot Field - Blabber Mouse (early episodes), Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Various * Doug Young - Doggie Daddy, Bigelow Mouse, Various * Julie Bennett - Sagebrush Sal (Quick Draw McGraw), Various * Vance Colvig - Narrator, Tombstone Jones (Quick Draw McGraw), Various * Peter Leeds - Narrator (Quick Draw McGraw), Various * Jean Vander Pyl - Hazel (Snooper and Blabber), Various * Hal Smith - Narrator, Various Home Media releases Season sets of the series for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection label was originally announced by Warner Bros. for release in 2006 but was later cancelled due to poor conditions of the masters and the music right issues. In 2006, a Warner spokesperson said of the DVDs, "They were pulled because significant remastering work needed to be researched." Warner Archive has yet to plan release for each of the three complete seasons of the show to DVD. Four episodes are available on DVD. The first two episodes on Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960s: Vol. One and the other two on Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960s: Vol. Two. Baba Booey Mis-pronunciation On July 26, 1990, Howard Stern's producer Gary Dell'Abate was talking about the cartoon cells that he buys and collects. When attempting to say 'Quick Draw and Baba Looey', he said 'Quick Draw and Baba Booey'. He said later that talking about it would last a few hours. But since then, hundreds of 'Baba Booey' song parodies have been played on the Howard Stern show. 'Baba Booey' is often yelled out during live news broadcasts and it has become something that is yelled at golf tournaments after the ball is struck. ''Quick Draw McGraw'' in other languages *French: Grangallo Tirevite *Polish: Quick Draw McGraw '' *Italian: ''Ernesto Sparalesto *Brazilian Portuguese: Pepe Legal *Portuguese: Pépé Légal *Spanish: Tiro Loco McGraw' '(el Cabazorro or El Relámpago for el Kabong) *Japanese: 早射ちマック (Hayauchi Mack) *Hungarian: Villámpata Sheriff *Finnish: Salama-Santeri, later Paukku-Polle *Dutch: Texas Jim *German: Quick und seine Freunde *Swedish: Texas Jack *Croatian: At Strašnomlat (El Kabong), Rz Brzotrz (Quick Draw McGraw) See also * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Snooper and Blabber External links * * Big Cartoon DataBase: The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Toon Tracker: The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw's Toonopedia entry * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Quick Draw McGraw Category:Quick Draw McGraw Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Screen Gems Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Columbia Pictures Television Category:Turner Program Services Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Acquired series Category:1950s television series Category:1960s television series Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show‎ Category:Telepictures Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Archive Collection Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment